


Methods

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Branding, CBT, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non Consensual, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam wants things a certain way, that's how they're going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's existence is one of pain and torture at Sam's hand.

Sometimes Sam’s methodical, following a progression- A to B to C. Usually it gets him where he needs to be, but tonight Dean’s not cooperating.

 _You need to try harder_ , he whispers and Dean lets out a moan, but it’s low, breathy, not at all what Sam wants.

Sam brands Dean’s nipple and gets more volume, but it’s still not right. He moves lower, sucking on Dean’s burned, bloody cock and balls. The sound he gets then is better and he smiles, pressing the iron to Dean’s sac.

 _Time to take it up an octave, brother- then another, and another_ …..


End file.
